Newfound Love
by DayDreamer1018
Summary: Max and the Flock live a pretty good life now that the world is saved and are living with Max's mom. But now Max and Fang are in a serious relationship, and don't want to risk telling the Flock. Oh, and now they have to go to school. Oh joy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've never written a fanfiction so if its good or bad tell me because I will edit them if there is something wrong. Please review because I will not know if I should contiue or how I'm doing unless you guys tell me!**

**P.S. I will totally forget to put a disclaimer on every chapter so I'm just gonna put it on this one. I own NOTHING but the plot!**

**Max POV:**

"Ahhhh!" I bolted up in bed, looked around me and sighed. That dream again. I always woke up screaming to the same dream but I never remember what its about once I wake up.

I heard faint footsteps coming up the hallway, stopping at my bedroom door. Pretending to lay asleep, I stayed as still as possible in my bed. My door inched forward and a head popped in. I started panicking until I realized it was Fang's head.

"Hey." I said, giving up on the act, Fang knew me too well.

"You okay?" A man of many words.

"Yeah." I'm such a liar.

"You were screaming." Way to state the obvious Fang. I sat up on the headboard of my bed, moving over to give Fang room to sit. He started rubbing my back in smooth circles between my wings, sensing my discomfort. Then, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I'm not all for hugs, and neither is he for that matter but I complied anyway by wrapping my arms around his waste. And we just sat there, enjoying the silence.

Surprisingly, Fang was the one to break the silence.

"You want me to stay in here with you?" I nodded, laying down and rolling over so he could lay next to me. He pulled me against his chest so my cheek was laying on his very much sculpted pecs.

He turned me over by my waist so I was facing him, and curled his finger around my chin, forcing me to look deep into those never ending black eyes. I was tempted to pull away but the lure of his gaze wouldn't let me. The tips of his lips perked up in an almost unnoticeable grin and he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I didn't react at first, but then I moved my lips against his, then proceeding to throw my arms around his neck. His hands wound around my waist and I rolled on top of him. After few seconds, the kisses became more passionate and soon we were in a full fledged make-out session. I don't know how long it went on, but it felt like many glorious years, probably just a few minutes though. All too soon, our kisses became lighter and reluctantly I pulled away.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled, moving his lips from mine to my neck, planting trails of hot kisses in a chain from my shoulder tom my nose and back again.

"The rest of the Flock will be up soon." I leaned over and looked at the clock. It read 6:42am.

"So?" If it weren't for my bird-kid hearing I would of never heard him. He was too absorbed in my neck. Now I defiantly had to wear a turtle neck today because Fang's gonna give me _so_ many hickeys.

"We have to get up before the Flock finds us." I whined.

"Five more minutes." He said, sounding like a ten year old refusing to get up for school. He moved to the other side of my neck, kissing so passionately, I couldn't help but comply.

So, there we were, lips practically sewn together, legs tangled, me under him, and our arms wrapped around each other, forcing us closer, if it was even possible.

It had been two months since Fang and I told each other how we truly felt and we defiantly couldn't be any happier. No one else knew yet and I didn't plan on telling them yet, even Ella and Mom didn't know, and we live in their house. But I didn't know how they would take it, would they be happy, mad, angry? I wouldn't know but I plan to keep this Flock together, including Mom and Ella. Finally, we broke apart, me on top of Fang, and we fell asleep.

~Line~

I awoke a few hours later to whispers and bright lights, and immediately guessed it was Iggy with a camera. Cracking open my eyes, I looked around, letting them adjust to the sunlight filtering through my window. Unfortunately, the Flock was standing around us, clicking cameras and whispering, including Mom and Ella. Fang chose this time to wake up also and looked around the room, sitting up in bed. Once the Flock noticed our new found consciousness, they scrambled to the door, Iggy hitting the wall first then running out the door. Mom was the only one still standing in the room. She closed the door, locked it, and turned to us, her arms crossed and an icy glare directed towards us.

Fang and I scrambled to sit upright, untangling ourselves, awaiting the lecture I new would follow, but all she said was,

"You're too young."

"What?" I countered confused, I'm seventeen, I've had boyfriends before.

"You're too young." She repeated unfazed. "Max you can't be doing these things with boys at your age, you're still a kid!" Finally understanding what she meant, my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"We weren't doing _that_!"

"Don't lie to me Maximum Ride!"

"We weren't Dr. M, we promise." Fang said, not understanding how he could be so calm. Mom didn't push it further, giving us a wary look before walking briskly out the door and closing it behind her. I turned to Fang,

"I guess our secrets out, huh?" I said resuming my position on top of him, winding my fingers through his soft, fluffy, hair. He placed his hands on my hips, staring intently into my eyes. He leaned up and placed a small gentle kiss on my lips and pulled away again, leaving me wanting more. I grabbed his neck and smashed his lips to mine, completly addicted.

We continued to make-out for a few more minutes until we broke apart, not wanting our absense to look suspicious. Fang and I separated and he went to his own room to get changed. We met outside our doors, and walked down the stairs, fingers entwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is my second chapter hope you like it and review so I know how I'm doing! Tell me if it sounds to formal. I'm in advanced Writing Class so I'm used to writing formal. So if it is tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Fang POV:**

We reached the TV room and all conversations and whispers stopped and everyone's heads turned towards us. Okay so Iggy turned in our general direction but who's checking?

Max pressed her face into my arm, probably embarrassed and uncomfortable with all this extra attention. We walked into the kitchen and I heard the whispers continue behind us and the faint sound of Nudge and Angel's 'awww!'

"Hey let's go for a fly." Max said.

"Now?" I probably sounded confused but I could tell she was uncomfortable. Though I would've guessed she'd want to eat first since she would never pass on up.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable." Nailed it. I'm so good with predictions, I should become a psychic. Okay off topic.

Max and I grabbed our shoes and stepped out the door, snapping open our wings. Running forward, hands still attached, we leaped into the air and flapped our wings. We flew around for a bit then we started to play tag like little kids for a while then once the it hit around noon, we landed back in Dr. M's yard, sitting in the grass.

Max sat next to me and we stayed there in a comfortable silence. I moved closer to Max, wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her into my lap. She was a little surprised at first but then just leaned on my chest, hiding her face in my neck. I moved her head so she was looking into my eyes and said, "You're beautiful." She immediately started blushing, "You're cute when you blush." I said with a small grin. I slowly leaned in toward her, barely getting halfway when she crashed her lips on mine. I pulled her down on the grass and she lay under me. I brushed my tongue on her lower lip and begged for entrance and she responded by opening her mouth wider, granting me entrance. Our tongues were battling for dominance and she eventually gave in and let me win. Reluctantly, I pulled back and Max looked at her watch. It was almost 1:30 and the Flock would be worrying.

"Fang we should go back."

"M'kay." I said sorta wanting to continue kissing but I knew the Flock would have a heart-attack.

We flew back silently and walked through the front door. Everyone's face swiveled in our direction. We were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" Dr. M

"Ewwww!" Yep. Gazzy.

"Since when have you been a couple?" Iggy.

"Awwww!" Yeah, that's kind of a no brainer.

"Max! I'm your sister! You could've told me!" Ella screamed and Max flinched.

"To answer all your questions I'll start at the beginning. Mom, we went out for a fly. Gazzy, deal with it. Iggy, since two months ago. And girls, whenever we walk into a room and you all simultaneously say 'aww' every time I'm going to explode on you." Max answered all their questions, but the last one was a little more serious. But I can see how that would be annoying.

Once everyone's questions were answered, a comfortable silence started to settle. But then...

"OMG! Max why didn't you tell me! I'm like your sister! Well, not your real sister 'cause that what you have Ella for but you could've told me! We were wondering when you'd finally open your eyes and see that you loved each other, okay so it was only me but still!" Yep. Nudge. Who else right? Max looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face. She grabbed my hand and we bolted up the stairs glad that we escaped into my room. It was the only one with a lock you know.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Max said slowly fear and shock evident in her tone of voice. I could tell she didn't want to go down there anytime soon. "I am NOT going back down there for a while." I'm so good.

"I have no problem with that." I whispered seductively and she shivered in response. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers came up and around my neck into my hair.

"Really? You know it could get pretty boring." She knew I wouldn't let her be bored.

"I'll find something for us to do." I replied and I swooped down crashing my lips against hers. I backed her up until her legs hit the bed. We both fell on top of it, me landing on her, and our mouths never separated from each other.

I don't remember how long we continued, it could've been hours. Well, I defiantly did not mind. I detached my lips from Max's and she snuggled in the crook of my neck, and we fell asleep right were we were.

**Max POV:**

"Ahhhh!" I woke to that same darned dream again and sat straight up in bed. I looked around and saw Nudge and Angel standing frozen at the foot of my bed, like if they didn't move I wouldn't see them. But I did. Iggy probably picked the lock and let them in and left since he couldn't see what the girls were so excited about anyway. I took one look at them pointed my finger at the door and screamed, "OUT!" and they scrambled out the door. And because I screamed so loud, Fang woke up startled and got tangled in the sheets, falling face flat on the floor. He turned onto his back, groaning. I giggled out loud and strolled over to his side of the bed.

"Why? Why yell so loud?" This time laughed fully. He got up and started walking towards me, a mischievous grin on his face. I took this as a sign to run. "Oh no you don't!" Fang called after me, grabbing onto my waist and slinging me over his shoulder, his butt in my face.

"Fang, dont fart!" I yelled.

"That's Gazzy's job." He replied

"Fang put me down!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"If you don't put me down in the next thirty seconds I'll strap you in a chair and leave you in a room with Nudge for three hours!" Fang immediatly set me on my feet, realizing his options.

"Good choice." I said patting his head, and I couldn't resist the smirk that crept up my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so, third chapter's up! Please tell me how I'm doing so far! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Fang POV:**

"You know we can't stay here in here forever. We have to confront them sooner or later and even _we_ have to eat. Max and I were still trapped up in my bedroom trying to escape the Flock's questions. Well she is, I want to eat.

"What if they don't want us to be together? What if they leave and don't come back 'cause everything is changing what if-" I silenced her with my mouth. After a second I pulled away and stroked her arms, running my hands up and down.

"First of all, you just had a HUGE Nudge moment there, plus, you heard Nudge and Angel, they've been waiting for us to be together. Well, at least they have, but still, they're happy for us. So calm down, you're making yourself paranoid." She visibly relaxed and leaned into my chest, pulling her arms around my waist loosely, while mine went around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed." Max was never one to admit her weakness or limitations, but now was an exception. I mean, if I had to take care of five other bird-kids and a talking dog I'd be stressed too.

I lifted my head and kissed the top of hers. Max lifted her head and leaned in for a short, gentle kiss that said 'thanks for understanding.' She leaned back and looked into my eyes. We were both trapped in each other's gazes. This time when we leaned in, it wasn't to show thanks, it was for lust. I tilted my head, bringing the kiss deeper and she copied my actions. Somewhere in there we landed on my bed, our lips never leaving the others. She slipped my shirt off and I left her lips to continue on her neck. A moan escaped her mouth and a slight smile shaped my face but I never left her neck. I moved my lips under her jaw and she giggled. I moved my mouth back to hers and we continued to make out.

My lips left hers and I pulled her into my chest. Max snuggled into the crook of my neck and we fell asleep. Gosh, this is a total deja vu.

~Line~

**Max POV:**

Again, I woke up to a blinding light. Curse the day I got Angel a camera for her birthday. I opened my eyes and saw Iggy holding the camera with Nudge and Angel standing beside him, no doubt deciding whether to post these pictures online or not. I couldn't care less. I jumped up and pounced on Iggy, catching him off guard 'cause he couldn't see me. Ha! I have an advantage. I grabbed hold of the camera and released the memory card, secretly hiding it in my pocket. He he.

By this time Fang had woken up and Iggy and the girls had escaped. Darn.

"Whaa?" Fang mumbled. He's so cute in the morning.

"Nothing, just caught Iggy with a camera, but I got it."

"Oh." A man of many words. Even though we live in Arizona, its still freezing in the early morning, so you can imagine how I feel right now. I crawled back in bed and Fang wrapped his arms around me, a warm feeling filling me from the inside out. I leaned into his embrace, keeping my arms tight around his neck. Fang lifted his head and starred into my eyes.

"I love you." He said. I lifted my head and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." We didn't move from out spots for awhile. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost noon and it would kind of suspicious that we've been in the bedroom for so long. I looked at Fang, who still found it necessary to still be staring at me. "Its almost twelve, we should get up now." Fang responded by looking at the clock and simply nodded his head.

I walked into my room and proceeded my normal morning schedule. Got in the shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, and stepped outside my door to meet Fang as he walked out of his. We walked down the stairs and passed by a mirror. I looked in to see an overview on what I was wearing. A pair of black skinny jeans and a grey shirt with wings on the back. Kind of ironic isn't it?

Today wasn't as awkward as yesterday because most of the excitement had already died down. The Flock just acted as if it was completely normal. But you know Nudge, she likes to make _everything_ a big deal.

"OMG! You guys are so cute! I've been imaging this for so long, but I always, like, never thought it would actually come true! Did I mention you two are, like perfect for each other? Well just in case I didn't I'll say it again, you guys are so per-" Thank. God. Angel finally slapped her hand on Nudge's mouth and immediately silenced her, but I'm sure mind-control helped just a little. Ahhh...silence. With Nudge in the same house, you learn to cherish it.

Next time Nudge rambles like that I'll just kill myself. It'll save me the torture. She's like punishing us! I gave Fang a look that said 'kill me now!' His returned look was on of sympathy. I just glared back as if saying 'you're no help.' He just leaned back against the wall and smirked.

Nudge opened her mouth and breathed in as if to say something, but before she got the chance I clamped my hand over her mouth. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If you say more than fifteen words I'll explode on you." Nudge just looked at me wide-eyed and simply said, "Fine," and walked into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been studying. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Fang POV:**

"OMG! You guys are so cute! I've been imagining this for so long but I always, like, never thought it would come true! Did I mention you guys are too cute together? I think I did but just in case; you guys are so cu-" Thank. God. Angel finally slapped her hand on Nudge's mouth and immediately silenced her, probably with a little help from mind control because there is no way she stopped Nudge from rambling like never before, to complete and utter…silence. Ahh, bliss.

**Max POV:**

Never. Again. Next time Nudge rambles like that I'll just kill myself. It's unbearable! She's, like, punishing us! I gave Fang a look that said, 'kill me NOW!' His returned look was one of sympathy. I just glared back as if saying, 'you're no help!' He just leaned back and smirked. Nudge opened her mouth and sucking in a breath as if she were going to say something, but before she even got the chance I clamped my hand over her mouth. I leaned down a whispered, "If you say more than seven words, I'll lock you in a room with Gazzy and duct tape your mouth shut." She looked at me, wide-eyed and only chose one word,

"Fine." and walked into the kitchen. Smart girl.

**Two Months Later**

**Max POV:**

By this time everyone was used to mine and Fang's relationship. In fact, they were even okay with us just randomly kissing each other, but were still kind of grossed out if we started to make-out. Gazzy says we 'suck face', but who cares what you call it, it's still awesome.

We had just started eating dinner, and Mom stood up in her chair.

"I have an announcement to make." We all just looked at her expectantly. "I have enrolled you all in school." Just as she finished her little 'speech' I chocked on a piece of chicken, and Fang pounded my back until my breathing regulated.

For a normal child, this may be an everyday thing, but for us Avian-Americans, not so much. I stared at my mother, eyes wide, and a mask of pure horror. I took me a minute to calm down and compose myself…yeah, sure.

"WHAT!"

"Max you're just kids, you need to need to go to school and get an education; it's the law." She said, trying to be persistent.

"Last time I checked, we were bird-kids with wings, we're an exception to the law!"

"Max, everyone already knows about your wings so chill. You're going to school and you're going to have to deal with it. I'm your mother and what I say goes. Plus, I already enrolled you so too bad." And with that, she gripped her plate, set it in the sink, and walked off. I turned to Fang, hoping she was just kidding. He just turned to me and shrugged. I sighed, wow Fang, huge help.

"So we're actually going to a real human school?" Nudge asked.

"I guess so." I replied defeated. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all cheered.

Fang and I got up and washed our dishes, then proceeding to go upstairs. "I guess we're going to school tomorrow."

"Yep." Fang sounded strangely upset. I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"What's the matter?" He didn't answer. "What's wrong, and don't say nothing 'cause I know you to well."

"I was just thinking that in high-school, all the guys will be thinking perverted thoughts about you." He's so jealous, but it's so hot.

"You know I love you and just you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." I leaned in and gave him a small gentle kiss. I pulled back, then, he smashed his lips back on mine, only with more passion. I kissed him with everything I had, which is a lot might I add. I ended it quickly then went to my room to change into my pajamas. I crawled into bed with Fang, who was already lying down. I kissed his cheek goodnight and I felt his arm come around my waist. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Max POV:**

Today was the day. The oh-so-dreaded day. Today…we go to school. No not _the _School, I'm talking homework and boring lectures school. And since Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Ella, and I are going to high school; we must also encounter one more dilemma: high school cliques. You know the deal, popular, goths, the whole shi-bang.

As the five of us entered the high school, I couldn't help but feel as though I was abandoning Gazzy and Angel; Mom was taking them to school.

Boarding the bus, I noticed two empty seats; Iggy and Ella sat in one, while Fang and I sat in the other, at the back of the bus. Nudge immediately introduced herself to a group of girls and was accepted and welcomed-figured she'd find herself some girly-girls to hang around.

Fang and I sat down without a word.

"So, I guess Nudge found a few friends." Fang said, banishing the silence.

"Yeah, that child is defiantly a social butterfly." I responded just as Fang leaned in closer, pecking me on the lips just as Nudge _had_ to turn to us.

"Aww!" Oh boy…NOT. GOOD. The entire bus of teenagers turned to stare. I flinched under the glare of the other girls, who now knew that the new hot guy was taken. I saw Fang do the same as all the teenage boys' glared daggers at him for the same reason…and no, that sentence was not meant to sound cocky.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Hearing my outrage, all of the students turned away, but (I can't believe this either), one little freshman actually _took out his phone and took a picture!_ I glared at him and he shriveled at my stare, immediately closing his phone. He better wish he deleted that picture.

Looking at Fang, I sighed. We haven't even gotten to school yet and we were already getting attention.

The school bus halted in front of a large building surrounded by high school students, and if you squinted _really_ hard, it looked like a prison. Okay so it didn't, but to me it did.

Stepping off the bus, I walked over to Iggy and Ella.

"Okay Ig, I have one rule, if I get called out of class because YOU build a bomb, I will kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." I said so calmly, it was menacing. Iggy gulped, nodded and walked away with Ella.

Since my mom is awesome, Iggy and Ella share a schedule and so do Fang and I, but unfortunately, Nudge is on her own.

Fang and I walked towards the office, receiving many stares. I guess this is the best was to start off senior year huh (sarcasm)? I walked up to the cheery secretary and she handed me our schedules.

"Have a nice day!" Her pep gives me a headache.

Classes went by fast, thank the LORD! Fang was in all my classes, I would've died without him! Stepping into the cafeteria, I grabbed my lunch and settled into step with Fang. God, does he ever talk! Putting my bag down, Fang and I sat down at an empty lunch table. Fang grabbed my hand under the table and grinned down at me. I smiled a toothy grin.

"So… this food is gross." I looked down at my plate and I swear I saw the green mass of what ever it was move. NO. JOKE.

"Yeah, how 'bout we eat what I packed?" Fang asked.

"I'm pretty sure even _we_ can't digest this." Fang pulled out a large paper grocery bag and pulled out two huge subs. Handing me one, we both dug in.

Halfway through lunch, Iggy and Ella followed by Nudge came and sat with us.

"Heyyyy!" Nudge and Ella both exclaimed. I wonder if they rehearsed it. Iggy sat down silently and immediately stared up a conversation with Ella about their biology class.

As I finished with my lunch, Fang suddenly swooped down and placed a soft but passionate kiss on my cheek. I tipped my head in a questioning manner. He replied with another kiss…on the lips…in the middle of the cafeteria. Of course I really didn't want to do this in public, but he's so intoxicating, what can I say? So yeah, there we were making out in the middle of the cafeteria... where lots of people have lunch…oh no. As I pulled away and looked around, I noticed everyone, including the teachers (you'd think they'd have enough dignity to look away), staring. AT. US! That's it. I pulled Fang up, grabbed my bag, and dragged Fang out of the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Fang asked.

"Sorry, you know how I am with attention."

"Well now that we're alone…" He trailed off, but I knew exactly what he meant. I slowly snaked my arms around his neck, him wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. Fang moved forward and backed me up against the wall, leaning down. I stretched my neck up and put my lips on his, completely addicted. After about fifteen minutes, the lunch bell rang…hooray.

Walking to our next class, Fang and I received many stares of longing and, what was that...lust?

"Perverts!" I hissed under my breath so only Fang could hear, before even reaching the classroom door, a peppy red-head bounced up to us. Ugh, I already didn't like her. Her red hair bounced in heavy curls, and she wore a tight fitted shirt and a pink mini-skirt. "Can I help you?" I asked her. Even though it did sound rude, I'm not all for feelings, so deal with it.

"Hi! I heard there where a bunch of new popular kids, so I just had to check it out for myself. I'm Lissa by the way." Oh no! Not another one! Gosh, you'd think the world would run out of red-headed Lissa's by now?

"Wait, how does popularity relate to us? We just got here today." I mean really? Gossip travels fast here.

"Well you two are the new hottest couple in the school."

"Social status is based off of looks here? That's pretty shallow."

"It's not just being the hottest _couple_. Guys and girls are _drooling_ over the both of you."

"And you want to be friends with us just 'cause we're popular now?"

"Yep!" She disgusts me.

"Actually I think we're good on the friend thing. We'll make friends on our own thanks." I now just noticed that Fang hasn't said one word this entire time. I wonder if he even cares Lissa's here, but it's kind of hard with the whole 'emotionless' thing goin' on. Lissa turned to Fang,

"Do you need help finding your classes?" Trailing a finger up his biceps. Fang stayed silent. "Well if you need help, call me." She batted her eye lids and walked away, swaying her hips. I can't believe she flirted with MY Fang right in front of me; the nerve of some people.

"Relax; she's got nothing on you." I laughed at his B.O. B. reference. Fang pecked my lips and we walked in to class, hands entwined.

**Fang POV:**

We walked into class after that Lissa chick left. Ugh, she should go back to her street corner. I glance at Max once more before class started.

After school Max and I decided to walk home. It was a six block journey, but who cares? Its time with Max right? We were almost halfway home when I stopped walking and turned towards Max. I put my hands on her questioning face and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. Still confused, she opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off with my lips. Probably the most romantic thing I've done, I mean think about it; quiet street, almost dark. I know… I'm deep. I unlatched myself from her and grabbed her hand to continue walking.

"What was that for, feeling needy?" Max just _had_ to mock me. I just shrugged 'cause I know how much that bugs her. She glared playfully as we turned towards our house.

**Max POV:**

When we walked in the door, we were in for a surprise. Since mom had taken Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel out to the movies, only Iggy and Ella were home. That wouldn't be such a bad thing if they weren't MAKING OUT on MY sittin' couch! I guess they didn't hear us come in because Ella made no attempt to get off of Iggy.

"Well it's great that you two get along so well, but I'm not a fan of sports so could you go play tonsil hockey somewhere else?" Hey, I like the couch too! Ella and Iggy jumped apart at my voice and stared at us in shock. "Chill, I won't tell mom as long as you keep it PG-13." I am such a hypocrite.


	6. I'm Sorry :

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating in like the last 6 or so months. Well its mostly because of being lazy but I've also just transferred to a new high-school and I'm getting like 4 times as more homework than before . Again I'm really sorry about that but I just believe homework and school is a little more important right now. I'll update whenever I can but I'm usually busy. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.


	7. Chapter 6

**Fang's POV:**

After Iggy and Ella's "social time" (I would have to talk to Iggy about that later), Max and I went up stairs to finish homework – well at least she did; I finished mine in study hall.

Sitting on her bed was getting kind of boring, so I decided to bug her a bit cause I know she hates it. I turned invisible and started pulling on the little baby hairs at the crown of her forehead but when she would turn around, get this…no one was there.

I held back a chuckle as she looked around the room, finally realizing that I had magically "disappeared".

Max started walking around the room and in a panic I jumped backward onto the bed. But by the time I had already jumped before I realized my mistake. Max noticed the sudden dip in her bed, and with a mischievous smile, she pounced. Landing on my stomach with her knee wedged into my liver is exactly what Max did.

And yes, it feels as bad as I've described. Let's just hope I'm not internally bruised.

**Max's POV:**

Okay so just a few minutes ago I was minding my own business, when all the sudden I feel this little tickle at the edge of my hairline. Thinking it was a stray fly I swatted my hand around but the feeling continued. Getting irritated, I jumped up and started walking around my room, sensing something was up.

Then out of the corner of my eye I say my bed suddenly dip inward and knew immediately what was up. One word. FANG. So without hesitation, I pounced. But what I didn't mean to happen was for my knees to dig into his vital organs. He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Oh my god Fang, are you okay?" The only response I got was a pained groan and wheezing. Not really what I was looking for but it'll do. I helped Fang get up and by then he was better.

"You know I really don't have a problem with you jumping on top of me," I just gave him my best glare I had, "but I do not appreciate the internal damage you are causing me."

"Just get up you pervert." I said with a smile.

"You know you love me anyway."

"I do." And with a smile we both walked down the stairs into the family room.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry it's been so long, like a year actually…sorry 'bout that. Believe it or not I was actually having a yearlong writers block. It's a little farfetched I know but it's true. Anyways I just looked at my story and was like, "Why not?" so I'm talking time out of my homework filled schedule to write you all a story (this is the part where you feel blessed). :P But yeah here's a chapter.

**Max's POV:**

This morning was by far the best morning ever. "Why?" you ask? Well I'm about to tell you.

The sun was glittering through my window, dancing across my floor. I yawned and stretched. Today is September 3rd. Today is my eighteenth birthday.

I looked next to me expecting to see Fang snoring away but upon my glance, he wasn't there. He probably went to get breakfast. I showered and got dressed before I brushed my teeth and headed down stairs.

What I expected was to see Iggy and Fang watching the morning sports channel (as per usual), what I didn't expect to see was the entire Flock surrounding the tallest mountain of chocolate chip pancakes I have ever seen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The biggest smile ever appeared on my face, and I ran towards everyone, gathering them in the biggest group hug.

"Thanks guys! Are those all for me?" I said, pointing and slightly drooling at the pancakes. Fang chuckled and kissed the side of my forehead before nodding. I dove in and shoved like, five pancakes down my throat. I know it's not lady-like but who cares, I'm eighteen!

After my beautiful and graceful breakfast everyone bombarded me with wrapped boxes.

"Guys! I told you no presents!"

"Yeah but we really wanted to get you some. I mean you only turn eighteen once right?" Angel trained her evil bambi eyes towards me and I couldn't help but nod.

Mom was first. She handed me a small square box held together by a purple ribbon. I gave her a look and she urged me to open it. I pulled on the ribbon and opened the lid. There, inside this box, was a key. To what you may ask? A freaking 2009 Midnight Warrior motorcycle!

"Oh…my god. Are you for real?" I looked up tentatively at my mom.

"Well you are eighteen and you have a license so I thought, 'What the hell?'" My mom is the best mom ever!

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I jumped up and grabbed my mom into a hug. Afterwards everyone came forward with their presents, all except for Fang.

"See guys! Fang listened when I said no presents!" I said jokingly.

"Actually I did get you a present but I'm not going to give it to until later." Does everyone just not listen to me these days?

The rest of the day went on as per usual, except for the fact that Fang is not telling me what he got me! I mean the suspense is killing me! I'll just not think about it so I don't freak myself out.

My birthday turned out to be pretty great. Most of the day was spending time with the Flock, which is nice because we're all seeing less and less of each other because of school. We played games and flew around out side playing tag.

We flew to the lake, but since Mom and Ella don't have wings, Fang and Iggy had to carry them. When we got there everyone ran into the water, leaving just Fang and I on the beach.

We set towels down and lay in the sand, soaking up as much sun as possible. I closed my eyes and was just about to fall asleep, when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Fang! I was literally _just_ about to fall asleep." I whined, pretending to be annoyed. He just chuckled his usual Fang chuckle and pulled me to him, my back to his chest.

"So how's your birthday so far, Maxie?"

"It's amazing, I love it." I replied, then I reprocessed what he said and punched his arm.

"Um ow!"

"Don't call me Maxie." I said with a sly grin. He just smiled and pecked my lips, then trailed up to peck my forehead. This is the best birthday ever.


	9. Chapter 8

By the time we flew back home it was almost time for dinner and I was tired. And thanks to Fang I never got that nap.

I slugged up the stairs, leaving the rest of the rambunctious Flock in the kitchen. Thanks to my hearing I will never escape their excited rambles and now I just wanted to sleep.

I changed into my pajamas and curled my blanket back, turned out the light, and slipped in.

By the time I woke it was about two hours later and I was feeling rested. Downstairs was quiet and the whole house had settled down. Unless the Flock had dinner without me they should still be awake, but the silence contradicted that. I guess I'll never find out about Fang's present.

I got up and checked the hallway. No one. Hearing the rumbles in my stomach I remembered that I didn't have dinner and stepped down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen. Still, no one. It's weird because it's still early and I usually have to beg the Flock to go to sleep.

As I was raiding the refrigerator I heard a shuffle. Quickly, I swiveled where I stood and faced the perpetrator. But when I turned there was nothing there. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Turning back to the fridge I began to look for the remnants of tonight's dinner, but the fridge was empty. Like, not bird kid empty, but legitimately empty. Like, there was absolutely no food. For a normal person that's fine, humans can just wait until morning, but I'm not human and I most definitely can't wait until morning.

I swiveled again. Something or someone shuffled again. There was someone else here and there are still crazies in the world trying to kill us. I picked up two small knives and hid one in my side pocket. Holding the other knife in my hand, I softly padded out of the kitchen, leaving the fridge open as if I was still there. My eyesight isn't great in the dark, but it's good enough.

First I walked into the hallway; I checked the broom closet, then the bathroom, then under the stairs. Nothing. Making my way to the living room, I stopped. I heard the noise again along with a whisper I couldn't decipher. Someone was definitely here.

I crept through the archway behind the couch. I crouched below it and peered over the side, careful not to cut myself with my hidden knife. A dark figure stood over in the corner and the room was too dark to see any features.

He was facing me but was looking down, doing something with his hands. I had to find a way to get behind him. I dragged myself to the other side of the couch, behind the other couch, and under the table. Now his back was facing me, but I still couldn't see who it was. Now was my chance.

Crawling out from under the table, I stood, knife raised in my hand. I got close enough and held my breath so he wouldn't detect me. And in a flash my arm wrapped around his neck and I had him in a headlock. His arms flailed out and he immediately tried to loosen my hands. My other hand flew up and I pressed the knife to his neck and his struggles ceased. He was a pro; he knew what a knife felt like. He breathing hard and standing still.

I craned my neck up to his ear and in a lethal whisper I asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

He didn't answer right away, considering the compromising condition he's in right now, the best thing to do would be to think before saying anything.

And after almost a minute of silence I asked again, "Let me repeat myself, what are you doing in MY house," this time with a little more emphasis and a forceful tone.

He took a deep breath and said, "I live here."

In the few seconds after that unexpected answer I let down my guard, just long enough to rip the knife from my hands and push me off, sending me tumbling to the ground. Still not knowing who he was, I unsheathed the other knife from my side pocket and faced him. The light from the moon made me unable to see his face, but he could most definitely see mine.

He charged swiftly to the side and I was ready for him, but he didn't charge to me, he dove for the wall.

Suddenly the room was illuminated with a bright yellow light and I was momentarily blinded. Once my eyes adjusted I looked up and lowered my knife.

"Goddammit Fang, you gave me a heart attack!"

"Um, excuse me but I'm pretty sure you freaked me out more, you held a knife to my throat!"

I looked down sheepishly, and my face flooded in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that. What are you doing down here anyways? I thought everyone was asleep?"

"I…uhh…I wasn't tired yet…?" Fang said, well more like asked.

"Really, that's believable. So, why were you standing here in the dark?"

"No reason."

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe you now because it would take too much effort to debate this. So, I'm going to go to bed and try to forget this ever happened. Cool?"

"Good plan." He said dismissively; whatever it is that he's doing he obviously doesn't want to tell me so I'm not even going to bother.

I walked out through the archway but poked my head around the wall. "Oh, and Fang?"

He looked back up. "Yeah?"

"Next time I almost try to kill you, could you maybe leave a light on?"

"I'll do my best." He said with a smile, and with that, I hungrily slugged up the stairs, tired, and with an unsatisfied stomach.


End file.
